confession at a sleep over
by Xsleepy-gurlX
Summary: sasukeXnaruto summary: naruto is hosting a sleep over just for him and sasuke they play truth or dare what will happen?
1. chapter 1

SasukexNaruto

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are having a sleep over and play truth or dare what kinda of things will they do?

Here it was,naruto uzamaki's sleep over with his best friend sasuke uchiha,naruto had been planning this sleep over for ages,he had been non stop talking about it,sasuke on the other hand was getting annoyed he just wanted to get it over and done with,so the day finally came when naruto gave the date. This Saturday he even did a invite!

_Dear:sasuke_

_you are welcome to my sleep over (naruto uzamakis)_

_its at my house (you know were it is)_

_at 4 oclock on this saturday_

_SO BE THERE! Or else!_

_From your dear pal naruto!!_

sasuke sighed

naruto always did do funny,cool sleep overs but some times it caused trouble...

you see once, him ,naruto and kiba did a sleep over. naruto persuaded us to go peek on the girls next door you know naruto is a pervert which really annoys me! So we went and peeked through the window I wasn't looking of course!...you do believe me right?...RIGHT?

Anyway... the girls saw and went MAD! Realllyyy MAD! Naruto and kiba were arrested for being pervy, I had to bail them out for gods sake!

So that sleep over didn't go oh too well , I could sit here and tell you loads of story's about the famous,outrageous,sleep overs naruto has done but I really cant be arsed

oh god I'm turning into shikamaru! anyway...

I better go get ready,naruto's strict if you don't make it on time,even though hes late for every thing!

But all I'm wondering is why did he only invite me? He usually invites at least 2 people oh well...

if you wanna know what happens next review and say! And I will carry on! Ive never done a full length story if its crap I understand ;;; ah well its fun to do and kill time there will be about 3 or 4 chapters I dunno!


	2. Chapter 2

sasukeXnaruto

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are having a sleep over and play truth or dare what kinda of things will they do?

Hi hoped you enjoyed the last chapter sweat drops

Anyway.. Here goes

OK so I'm standing right out side of naruto house holding my bag which by the way has the linkin park band on, my fave band. They rock!

_Here goes nothing, hope nothing bad happens __**sasuke tightened his eyes shut**_

Sasuke rings the door bell and waits for about 10 seconds, he looks in the window of narutos house its all dark and no body's in that he can see.

"damn it naruto! Open the door, its cold out here!" sasuke shouted

_What's this idiot playing at?_

Then the door opened with a loud bang, with naruto standing there with a cheesy grin

"hey sasuke what's up?" naruto questioned

"sleep over??,you do…remember…..right? Sasuke asked he was worried naruto might have forgotten.

"sleep….over?………"naruto was thinking and naruto thinking was bad.

"idiot! Remember you gave me the invite!"

"…..OH YEAH!" naruto jumped up and down excitedly

"come in, come in!" naruto repeated grabbing hold of sasukes hand and pulling him in the house.

Sasuke put on his grumpy face and went over to the couch dropping his bag on the floor

"want anything to eat sasuke?" naruto asked while he was looking in his fridge

"no, not hungry"sasuke said plainly without looking at naruto

Naruto looked up at sasuke and frowned

"what's up with you ?" naruto asked

"nothing"

"whatever grumpy guts" naruto smirked

Naruto lived alone so he did lots of parties and sleepovers with his friends that's why it always looked a tip.

"you should get this place cleaned up you know, its not healthy

"what are you my mother?"

Sasuke looked away and mumbled some thing.

Naruto came and sat next to sasuke with 2 beers in his hand

"here" naruto offered sasuke,shoving the beer in sasukes face

"you know I hate that stuff naruto,get it out my face"

Sasuke said while pushing the beer away

"your no fun!" naruto whined

"then you should have invited some one else!"

"yeah….but you're my best friend and I lovvvvee youuu" naruto said the last bit stupidly while trying to hug sasuke

"stop it naruto! Its not funny"

Sasuke was blushing while trying to push away naruto

"fine, fine! I was only joking!" naruto got up and headed down to the bath room

"going to bathroom" naruto shouted to sasuke

_Damn him!_

Oh and did I ever tell you I um…kinda liked…naruto more…then a …..friend?

Hoped you enjoyed sweat drops anyway please review I must know if this is good or not!! Should I carry on!! SHOULD I!!!!???

Ok sorry about that…..also I got grumpy guts from my dad its what me and my mum call him XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hiii guyz hope you enjoy some people had this on alert so ill like carry on for them!

please review!

summary:Naruto and Sasuke are having a sleep over and play truth or dare what kinda of things will they do?

_I'M GONNA CONFESS!!!_

**yep i am,i'm going to tell naruto that i like him it seems crazy i know, but i think i have to.**

**naruto dosent like being lied to and i don't like lying to him either.**

**but theres one problem...i'm really really scared..**

**i know it sounds pathetic uchiha sasuke scared but really! i am! Ive never confessed to anyone before that i love them...well**

**ive never ...really loved any one before.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**later THAT NIGHT:**

**Naruto and sasuke were sitting on the sofa eating crisps,every were on the floor was scattered crisp packet's**

**and beer cans.**

**"this place is a reck" sasuke sighed**

**"well i wasn't the only one doing the mess here!" naruto argued back glaring at sasuke**

**"sorry!" sasuke said sarcastically**

**"so...what you wanna do?"**

**naruto jumped off the sofa and went into his room **

**after about 3 minute's of clashes and thumps coming from the room naruto was in,he can back with a sheet of paper **

**"whats that for?" sasuke asked**

**"its my 10 questions i wanna ask you in my truth or dare game,oh and theres also dares in this"**

**sasuke pulled a funny face at naruto **_**truth or dare?! **_**sasuke shouted in his head**

**Naruto grinned and saw sasukes funny face**

**"don't worry there not all THAT bad" naruto patted sasuke back **

**"yeah right,last time we played truth or dare you dared me to run around naked,but what i didn't know was you were secretly taking PICTURES!"**

**"errrr...well i'm sorry about that time...but it was funny as hell!" naruto laughed and sat on the floor patting the opposite side to him wanting sasuke to sit there**

_i hope nothing bad happens!_

**sasuke went to sit the opposite side of naruto,naruto was smiling at sasuke with an evil glint in his eyes**

**"you start first since you made a...list?" sasuke said in a confused voice at the end**

**"ok ok...truth ...or...DARE!!!??" naruto said in a stupid scary voice but this didn't scare sasuke **

_Idiot...but you gotta love him_

**"errrrrrr i chose...truth! i'm doing no more dares after what happened last time" **

**"WHAT?! awwwww" naruto whined which annoys sasuke alot**

**"ok well... why don't you like sakura-chan? i mean shes so pretty and nice why don't you..like..like her?" naruto asked **

_oh great SHE comes up!_

**"pretty simple really i think shes,annoying,rude,bad tempered,mean,ungrateful-" sasuke couldn't finish because a angry naruto interrupted**

**"SHES NON OF THOESE THINGS! TAKE THEM BACK! RIGHT NOW!" naruto shouted**

**" i'm sorry naruto but i meant all of them things i said about her, its not my fault i don't like her"**

**"whatever" naruto mumbled and turned around annoyed**

**"well its my turn, truth or dare?"**

**"dare!" naruto grinned**

_well he recovered quickly_

**"ok you have to..." it took sasuke a few minutes to think of a dare for naruto he turned to look around the room to get some ideas**

**"aha! i dare you to... prank call sakura!"**

**"er ok"**

**"BUT!"**

**"oh no not the but!" naruto whined**

**"you have to say what i write down on this piece of paper ok?" **

**"okkkk" naruto groaned heading to the phone,sasuke grabbed a Peice of paper and scribbled some thing on it**

**"when she picks up read this" sasuke showed it to naruto face ready for him to read it to sakura**

**naruto dailed sakuras number and waited a couple of seconds**

_Hello?_

**"er..." naruto quickly read the paper in shock,naruto quickly covered the ear piece on the phone and glared at sasuke**

**" i can't say that to her!!" naruto whispered angrily**

**" why? scared she might actually fall for it?" sasuke smirked**

**"no!!! its just..." naruto stopped to think about it and sighed "finnnee"**

_helloooo???, any one there?? _

**sakura had still been on the phone**

**naruto took and deep breath and took his hand of the ear piece to speak,sasuke smirked **

**"um this is a fellow sasuke fan girl" naruto put on the most girly voice he could and it was actually good!**

_why the hell are you ringing me? how did you get my number?_

**"well i..." naruto was struggling to read sasukes wrtiting since it was so neat sasuke sighed and slapped his head in despair**

**sasuke angrily whispered the words to naruto**

**"i got your number from naruto"**

_oh that idiot __**sakura said sarcastically**_

**"hes no idiot! hes so hot!!!" naruto smirked at sasuke who was laughing his pants off covering his mouth with his hand**

_errrr okkkk what did ya want anyway?_

**"oh well you know at school some guy got HOT pictures of sasuke naked!!" naruto winked at sasuke he decied this wasn't such a bad idea and that it was fun!**

_WHAT REALLY!??!! were about in school!?_

**"at the back were the swings are AND YES REALLY i already got my pictures and there awsome!" **

**in there school they still had swings but people still went on them , never know when you fell lonely.**

**it was were naruto and sasuke first met naruto was on his own and sasuke came and asked if he wanted to play,naruto would never forget that day **

**it changed his life he owes it all to sasuke his best friend.**

_oh my god! oh my god! oh my goooodd!! i gotta go thank you so much!! _

**before naruto could say your welcome she hung up on naruto **

**"shes such a idiot" sasuke laughed**

**"you know i kinda agree" naruto smiled**

**"now its your turn!!" naruto cheered**

_uh-oh pleaseeee let it be ok_

_**"TRUTH OR DARE?!?!?" **_

_**"TRUTH!"**_

_**"ok Ive been wanting to ask you this for abit ... i was wondering don't take it personally sasuke but are you..like...gay?" naruto asked shyly**_

_i wasent expecting some thing THAT BAD! _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Ok thats it hoped you enjoyed is it good IS IT?!**_

_**sorry about that ( for the 2nd time) anyway i wasn't trying to be mean to sakura in anyway!**_

_**next chapter sasuke CONFESSES!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Gahhhh sorry for your long wait XD also when i said sasuke confesses i didnt mean he confessed ALL lol i was thinking of giving up but i decided to carry on i warn you again its not that good! i'm doing this for a test

to see if i'm any good in the future so here it is

p.s i'm trying to get this done quick so soz if its rushed i try not to make it look rushed 

_D-d-did i just here him right?_

_did he just ask me..._

_IF I'M GAY?!_

_OF COURSE I'M GAY I FRICKIN LOVE YOU!!_

_but of course i cant tell him that!_

_but...WHAT DO I TELL HIM?!_

"well?" naruto questioned waving his hands in front of sasukes face

"ya know if its too private to answer we can just leave it and.."

"no its ok maybe i should tell you" sasuke interupted

_ok i've got it, ill tell him i'm gay THEN ill slowly brake it to him that i like him more then a friend,not so bad is it _

_god i'm so smart!_

"well? how long does it take!" naruto was getting abit arrittated by sasuke looking at the floor mumbling to himself, then SMIRKING! out of no were

_i swear this guys going nuts _naruto thought to himself

sasuke lifted his head faceing naruto,looking him in the eye ready to tell him the truth.

it wasent easy being gay well not for sasuke that is he had this family on his back moaning at him to get a girlfriend 

and all that crap,for sasuke being gay is so not easy.

"naruto you know i dont get on well with most girls and never had a girlfriend ANDithinksakurasuglyandunattractedwhenshesmeanttobe." sasuke rushed the end bit getting nervers

"yeahhhhh"

"w-w-well theres a g-good reason behind all them t-t-things" sasuke was getting abit sweaty pulling at his shirts collar and stampering

_you can do this sasuke you can!_

"which isss??"

"er well i um .." sasuke was looking side to side 

"yesss" 

"itsbecauseihaveagirlfriendalready" sasuke said sueezing his eyes shut tight

_NOOOOOOOOO_

_i'm sooo stupid!!_

_why oh why did i have to say that!! why cant i just say _

"I'M GAY!!"

_oh..shit..._

"but you just said you have a girlfriend...least...i think thats what you said" naruto said

"um well can we just leave it!" sasuke shouted 

"ok ok" naruto said standing up

"were are you going?" sasuke said standing up aswell

"to bed were else?"

"isnt it abit eary? well i mean for you that is"

"ummm yeahhh but..."

"no more dares?" sasuke put his puppy dog face on he really wanted to do one more dares well that is for naruto of course

"ok ok" naruto grinned

sasuke could still sense naruto was a little bit weird around him,of course he was he just confessed he was gay and has a girl friend which was a lie of course

"its my turn now truth or dare"

"errr another dare please " naruto grinned

_heh hes back for another round is he_

"ok ok let me think first,its not easy thinking of ther best dares in the world you know" sasuke smirked at naruto

"whatever" naruto turned head away

"got it!" sasuke whispered

"go on thennn" naruto whined 

"you have to ..." sasuke lent over and whispered something in narutos ear

naruto gasped with his eyes wide open in shock.

End of that chapter 

THANK GOD! what did sasuke say??


	5. Chapter 5

Gahhhhh well i was stuck on what sasuke was gonna say ya see i didn't know my self so now i do..kinda i warn you once again this is not that good! sorry for the wait, enjoy...

Narutos POV:

ok i know I'm like the dare devil of the village but come on! this is taking it one step further!!

ok stay calm and collected naruto its not that bad...

WHAT AM I KIDDING?! OF COURSE ITS BAD! boys dressing up like that is not

right i tell ya not right at all!

sasukes some kinda sick minded,emo,hot, gay,straight guy, i dunno who he is anymore!

you see sasuke dared me to walk around the village dressed like a maid not any maid! but one of those slutty ones!

with the frilly ends thoese really classic onces when you think of a maid that dress comes into your mind the white and black one.

you know what i mean?

so yeah.. i have to walk around the village for 15 minutes with a sign around my neck saying sasukes property.

isn't sasuke just the most evil guy you ever met? if not then he is to me!

so i'm walking around so embarrassed, I'm sooo red I'm like a red tomato.how can i tell my face is burning like fire!

also were the hell did he get this dress from!! ...oh yeah he told me.

i can just remember what had just happened a minute ago(A/N not really a minute ago)...

flash back

naruto has gone bright red as sasuke looked at naruto and smirked

"what the hell?! i cant do that its way to embarrassing!" screeched naruto

"aww come on mr dare devil of the village!" sasuke grinned

_he was so evil i don't even know how he thinks this stuff up!!_

"but sasukeeee" naruto whined

"bucking out? ya big chicken!!" sasuke started to make chicken sounds and flapping his arms like chicken wings

"stop it sasuke! and anyway where the hell are ya gonna get a maids outfit?"

"oh don't worry about that my little fox you just wait and see" _sasuke had the biggest grin ever plastered on his face i wanted to just punch him one there and now but i couldent he looked to damn funny! _

_wait... did he just call me HIS! LITTLE FOX?!_

"grrrrr"

"well you gonna do it? I'll treat you for ramen for the rest of the yearrr"

"ok ok! you emo gay guy with a girlfriend !" naruto said with gritted teeth

_oh why oh why did i say yes first second of saying yes to this stupid dare and i wanna get out of it i knew i should have just gone to bed!_

"ok be right back gotta to get your gear" sasuke smirked evilly

" but wait were are you gonna get it from?"

"i have my connections..." sasuke smirked and quickly went into the kitchen

_oh great every time sasuke said 'i have my connections' it always ends up leading to that spacial some one...ITACHI!_

_but i really dont get how itachi could help sasuke get a slutty maids outfit...not in less..._

_DEIDARA?! AND SASORI?!_

_well i say there names because they just happen to work at a rude store down town ...with ya know dirty toys and stuff...but i wont go into that but still _

_i cant believe what I'm gonna do..._

RING

"naruto the 'connections' are here!" sasuke shouted from the kitchen

_oh great which means I have to answer the door!_

naruto went over to the door he couldn't care less who was behind it he flung it open with one hand.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" smiled deidara in his quite girly outfit even though he was a BOY!, next to him

was a squashed sasori in the bottom corner with a really bad face on him, in the top corner just above deidara was itachi...sasuke brother who was just smiling happily

"hello naruto-kun!"

_oh great sasuke brother i bet hes gonna be well pleased to see me in a maids outfit what happened to a nice quite sleep over!!_

"hi nii-san,dei,sasori" sasuke smiled

_of course he was happy he was gonna see my look like a total slut!!_

"we have the dress sasuke i'm sure it will look gourse on ya naruto!" deidara happily said he then lifted up the dress, it was the most classic one, though naruto was sure it was a bit shorter!

_oh dear god...nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

THAT'S THE END!

of that chapter lol wowie had no idea i was gonna have sasori,itachi and deidara come in they just did! so like yeah i just did this in not much time also there's always more to a sleep over right? XD in this one there is anyway! next its sasuke pov k?


End file.
